Trail of Memories
by Red-Rhapsodos
Summary: This is a collection of Ruwalk's memories after book 12. Just how does one get over the deaths of one's best friends?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I reread book 11 and decided to add a new first chapter, I think it flows better with it. The original won't change at all, it's just now chapter two instead. I hope nobody minds. Sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to wait until I got more books. I only read the later ones once since I borrowed them from a friend. So now I own books 1 – 18 (and 22, odd I know), and that means that I can finally get around to updating this! Before I only had up to volume 10, so I really wasn't sure about the facts from volume 11 and on.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lovely Dragons, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

As I walked down the hall I saw Lykouleon stagger for a moment as he made his way down the stairs, leaning against the wall for support.

"Lykouleon!" I exclaimed as I ran towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Don't touch me, It's dangerous," Lykouleon said as he slid down to the floor.

"What do you have to report? Hurry up, time is precious," he commanded.

"The report can wait," I said, "you're hurt."

"I'M FINE!" exclaimed Lykouleon loudly making me jump. "Just give me your report, Ruwalk. It's just a scratch, I'm on my way to get it looked at."

I didn't believe his explanation even for a moment, I knew it was worse than he said. But for now I would leave it be, there were more urgent matters at hand.

"Can you hear the rain?" I said softly.

"Rain…" said Lykouleon leaping to his feet and running to the balcony. He stared out at the castle grounds that were flooding, the water level rising rapidly. He stood there for a moment as if in a trance.

"Is this…" he said quietly, almost to himself.

"Wait!" I said, cutting him off, "before you start blaming yourself, think about what's really happening."

He glanced at me in surprise before turning back towards the scene before him. The water level had risen considerably in the few minutes we'd been talking. As he continued to watch the scene, a look of recognition spread across his face.

"Wait, I'm starting to remember," he said leaning further over the railing. "I've seen this before. The monster fish… Varawoo."

"WHERE'S RUNE?!" he shouted turning towards me. "Dammit Ruwalk! Where is Rune?!!"

Wordlessly I turned around and headed to where I had last seen the water knight, Lykouleon right behind me. As we ran through the castle, I had a feeling that things were about to go from bad to worse.

* * *

All quotes are from volume 11.  
I think this really is a better first chapter, it sets the tone for the rest of the story. Please read and review thanks! I'm almost done with the next chapter, if I get a good enough response, I 'll update faster.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was originally supposed to be part of DK Scrapbook but then when I thought about it, I realized it works here better. And yes, I switched up the chapters again. The old chapter 2 is now permanently gone from this story - I just don't think it fits the mood I'm trying to convey. But don't worry, it will reappear in another story I'm working on. Anyways, I have the fourth chapter for this nearly done but have to work on the third, so hopefully it'll updated again soon.

Disclaimer: I don't anything.

* * *

It never really hit me until the end.

When I first saw you laying there on the floor my body froze. My mind went blank and panic began to rise in my chest before I came to my senses and rushed over to you. I gently lifted you into my arms, cradling your head in my hand. What had happened? How had you gotten this bad?

When you spoke, your voice was so weak I could barely hear it. I leaned in so close that some of my hair grazed your bloody cheek, turning a deeper red. I feared that each word that came from your lips would be your last. You seemed so delicate, like you would break with even the slightest pressure. I was almost afraid to touch you, afraid that you would crumble in my hands. Yet even when seeming so weak, your voice still commanded attention, even so close to death, you're voice held authority. I shook my head gently; admiring your strength as I gently laid you back down and stood up.

I felt as if in a daze as I rushed off to get the doctor, feet pounding frantically down the hall. How had this happened? Just this morning I saw you alive and well, stalking down the halls yelling about who knows what. Such a big difference with how you are now.

I could sense something was wrong when I got back with the doctor, even before he confirmed the worst. I sat down heavily upon the ground, burying my head in my arms. Shit, when did things go so wrong? I lifted up my head and reached out to you, gently picking up your body, still warm, cradling it against my chest. The lingering warmth gave the illusion of life and for a moment I could pretend that all this had never happened, that you were still there. For a moment I could almost swear I felt your breath upon my neck.

But the fact that you were really, truly gone still hadn't hit me.

When that glow of pure white erupted from your body, taking that illusionary warmth and leaving you stone cold, I felt something break inside me. The realization of what had happened hit me full force and tears began to pour down my face as I clutched tightly to your corpse. The doctor turned away respectfully but I had long since forgotten about him. I don't remember how long I stayed like that but I must have fallen asleep for I woke up in my bed and you…

You were gone.

* * *

So, I'm thinking of having the first few chapters follow the events of the book and then later on having flashbacks. I really like how this chapter came out, I think I got the emotions down. I even made myself cry...

Anyways, please read and review - it really makes my day!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woot! Finally updated this damn story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

I was patrolling the halls when Thatz ran up to me saying that there was something urgent I needed to see. I couldn't help but notice how my body tensed, somewhere deep inside, I knew something horrible had happened.

When we first arrived in the vast room and saw Kai-stern draped across the stone casket, I tried to convince myself that he was only sleeping; that he would get up with a smile and a laugh and say he had only been joking. But he stayed dreadfully still and when I reached down to lift his arm and it cracked, I felt something crack inside myself. Barely hearing Thatz talk behind me, I began to curse myself out.

"How could I be so stupid? How did I not notice? Why didn't I know…he would do this."

Thatz was trying to console me but I barely noticed, the words sounded muffled to my ears.

"Idiot. Such a selfish idiot." I had now moved on to cursing Kai-stern out himself; "You had to be the hero. You had to make the sacrifice, didn't you?"

That was always his style, dramatic and full of flair. He had to go out with a flourish. I looked up, realizing I was now alone. I never even noticed everyone leaving.

I looked down and gently brushed a strand of bleached hair from Kai-stern's pale face. Yes, that was just like him, to sacrifice himself for someone he cared deeply about. But even though I knew the reasons behind it, and even understood them, it did nothing to lessen the pain I was feeling. My two closest friends in the world after Lord Lykouleon, both dead within hours of each other. One killed by the person the other sacrificed himself for. Even though I knew it wasn't really Rath who killed Alfeegi, it was still his face, that innocent little face I used to sing to when he was a toddler. Speaking of Rath, I realized that if nothing was done I would lose him too. I felt myself begin to choke up and tried to back the tears I knew would come.

I looked back at Kai-stern, taking note of his peaceful expression. At least he died happy. I leaned down and carefully placed my head against Kai-stern's, closing my eyes and let the tears flow.

I'm not sure how long I sat there but eventually someone came, I wasn't aware enough to know who it was (later I found out it was Tetheus) and dragged me away. I eventually slipped into what I knew would be a restless sleep.

* * *

The chapters for this story are rather short but I think it's better that way. We can see short little snippets of Ruwalk's life. Oh, and it gets even angstier next chapter if its even possible XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Two chapters in one day? What the hell happened to me? Anyways, finally done following the books – now it's time for flashbacks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Ruwalk stared down at the document he was supposed to be reading. It had been two weeks and he was still a walking zombie. He just couldn't get over the events of that horrible day. He remembered stumbling upon Alfeegi in that hallway, seeing all that blood, and yet Alfeegi still had had the strength to warn him about Kai-stern. He had ended up letting Alfeegi down twice that day. One, for not getting the doctor soon enough, for letting him die. And two, for not being able to help Kai-stern. Alfeegi had used his last breaths to warn him and ask him to help and he had let him down. He had let them both down. He was an idiot.

He stood up and walked out of the office, leaving his work undone. He headed to the gardens to try to clear his mind a bit. He found himself walking a familiar path, and soon he was in a clearing. He sat down on the rickety bench and began to cry. This had been Kai-stern's favorite spot. He would always come here to think, or to escape Alfeegi, or later on, sit and talk with Rath. He could swear he could almost see Kai-stern sitting next to him, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, laughing as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Ruwalk stood up abruptly and hurriedly walked away, he had to get out of here, he had to forget. He walked further into the gardens, soon finding himself lost. After wandering around aimlessly he found himself staring at yet another familiar sight – the grave that Rath had always visited.

He sat down on the ground and stared at the grave remembering the time when he had followed Lykouleon here. He was worried about Lykouleon, the way he was heading he was afraid he'd lose him too. His whole world was falling apart around him and yet he was still here. He was now expected to fulfill the post of Dragon Emperor while Lykouleon was incapacitated. He drew his knees up to his chest and cried into them. It was too much. How many tears had he shed in the past two weeks? How many times did he just break in the middle of whatever he was doing? He was useless and he was falling apart at the seams.

A hand on his shoulder drew him out of misery. He looked up and saw Tetheus. The dark haired officer sat down beside him, keeping the comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're not alone, you know," Tetheus said with a gentle look on his face.

He looked down again, the tears slowly sliding down his cheeks, "yeah…"

A small spark of hope began to smolder inside him.

* * *

Told you it would be angsty! Oh and its not going to get better that easy, it takes alot more than that to get over the deaths of two best friends. Despite the fact I did two chapters at once, don't expect the next chapter all that soon - I'm still not quite sure what's going to happen next...


End file.
